WIDDERKIN
by hananeo
Summary: Keiran, banished from the Elven Realms, faces curious happenings across different worlds.
1. 1

Gliding effortlessly in wide, lazy surveillance circles, the Courser veered for a different view of the sprawling heart of the High Realm.Concepts of magnificence and grandeur were for other minds and the keen eyes regarded the panoply of ramparts, courtyards and tall spires with indifference till movement stirred a primal hunting drive. Recognition of the being below quashed the thought of prey and the pattern of watchful oversight resumed with a long sweep of the High Castle perimeter and a thermal lift past the massive central tower. Keen avian vision registered the blue glow from within a balcony, again with indifference, and moved on. In contrast, the watchful mind riding the Courser noted the signature of the powerful privacy ward with interest and wondered what deep matter the High King might be addressing.

The shimmer surrounding Aglaron and his advisers deepened in hue.

"What do you mean you can't? You must."

"We can't. Not without causing damage. High King, your son has extraordinary natural defences and directly overwhelming them could cause irreparable harm."

Aglaron gestured at the deep blue shielding.

"Forget protocol and speak plainly. None can hear us."

Maynor, Lord of Power, ruler of the First Outer Realm and strategic adviser relaxed slightly then waited while his liege contained his emotions.

"You are certain, Maynor? The succession for the Over Realm is at stake."

"I'm certain. This relationship with his guide and companion was successfully hidden for over three years and the bond they established can only be broken by an intrusion of great power, power strong enough to leave permanent damage and limit his future development."

"Then we must use some form of persuasion. If he changes of his own accord we will need no mental interference."

Uirebon, Keeper of Lore and Elder for the Over Realm, shook his head emphatically.

"Keryth cannot make that choice, Aglaron. His bond with Pethron is so deep the inclination must be inherent. His will is strong, yes, but will can't prevail."

"Inherent? It can't be. My family is free of widderkin."

"Not quite. There was your cousin."

Aglaron paused to recall.

"Seven centuries ago. And recalibration worked perfectly. It always works."

"And it would work for Keryth too, but at a cost you can't countenance. I agree with Maynor on that."

Aglaron clenched his fist.

"Can we nurture the deception? They've successfully managed for over three years."

"We could, but discovery would be inevitable and then we are seen as condoning the practice."

"I know. I know. I'm venting my frustration. To retain sovereignty and order I may have to banish my own son. How can I do that?"

Uirebon and Maynor waited silently while the High King wrestled with his inner conflict.

"... Maynor, you said you can't directly override his defences. Is there some indirect method?"

Maynor and Uirebon exchanged a glance of relief.

"Yes, there is, but it involves tedious preparation and great use of power and is rarely used. Moving Keryth to the Human Realm to live as a mortal for five years would give us time to slowly and carefully effect the change you seek."

"Keryth! A mortal for five years? Worse than banishment."

"Not so. He would live a life of challenge and fulfilment from the human point of view we give him. Elves who have undergone the process almost invariably report a strangely powerful longing to repeat the experience."

Aglaron listened to the structure of the plan then silently wrestled with his decision.

"The future of the Over Realm is at stake. With Lord Narello gaining in power and misdirected ambition Keryth will require all possible strength and ability to cope with the succession. He must not be damaged. Conversely, none of the five Realms will accept widderfolk for any Court position, let alone as High King. We have no choice. Make it happen."

Chapter 1.

Keiran cursed his headache and wished it would go away. The doctor said it was a kind of migraine and had given him tablets to help.

Useless.

But he took one anyway. Maybe if he didn't he'd feel worse.

No matter what, he knew his night was wasted and he'd be lying around the place till he fell asleep.

Bed! Easy chair! Which one? He chose the chair and closed his eyes.

Shutting the light out was the only relief from the strange way everything looked. The colours weren't right and all seemed dull.

He couldn't read a book. The words floated round without moving, and watching a screen of any kind was impossible when the colours of anything moving left a blurry trail behind them.

Studying for the maths exam was now a write-off. Not only because it was hard to look at the course-books but also because he couldn't concentrate properly.

The tight feeling in his head stopped concentration and two hours in the morning was the best he could hope for now, and it might cost him his chance at acing the course.

His best lecturer wanted him to try for an open scholarship at the start of next semester and that was a tempting idea but he had to make a decision by the end of the coming week, and it would also mean using most of the semester break for swotting time.

If he won it he'd be able to rent an apartment and move out of this tiny room in the College residential area for a start.

An hour passed and Keiran opened his eyes. The room still looked like a faded colour photograph so he drank some water, stripped off and climbed into bed. Hopefully sleep would come early and mask the discomfort.

It took another hour of fuzzy thinking and fighting the pressure in his head before he slipped into a fitful dream state and finally a deep sleep.

At eight o'clock next morning he dragged himself out of bed.

So much for the early study.

Now he had to make his lethargic body start functioning properly with only an hour and a half before his exam started.

First step was ten minutes of slow jogging around the College fitness track.

The cold crisp air was a wake-up in itself, the white mist of his breath making him think of a dragon sending smoke and fire from its nostrils. This was a good sign. Images usually poured into his mind when he was fully awake. Next step was a speedy shower and a light breakfast of herb tea and toast.

This left fifteen to twenty minutes for music. Nothing seemed to set his body going like music, and this morning he chose a medley of lively Irish dancing tunes.

With earphones in place, he'd be howled down if he played music aloud at this time of the morning, he pressed the play button and closed his eyes.

They opened quickly though, as he rose to his feet and started moving. The music sparkled in his mind so much he almost felt like a puppet with the music pulling the strings.

Life and vigour poured in, and soon his lithe and nimble body was improvising steps to match the message from the player.

Whoops! Time to go! Jeans, runners, shirt and a warm jumper went on, and fifteen minutes later Keiran was sitting, waiting for the signal to start reading the exam paper resting on the desk in front of him.

Yes!

His spirits rose as he read through the questions in the fifteen minute preparation time.

Maxima and minima, 20% and a real cinch. Anti-differentiation, 20% and he'd done an example almost identical only a week ago.

Complex numbers, 20% and it was his best topic.

Logarithmic equations 10%, this was the one he'd wanted to work on last night. The short answer section looked okay but he'd find out later.

Bummer! The main problem wasn't one he recognised. Well! He'd tackle that section last.

The three hours flew and so did Kieran's pen. The only question he couldn't finish was the logarithm problem but he did what he could with that by showing workings for parts that he knew and thought must be relevant.

He was pleased with what he'd done, and then secretly felt even better when he heard other students complaining bitterly about how hard the questions had been.

Kieran's day was a long way from over because there was still a Literature exam on Wednesday afternoon then Physics on Friday morning, and he was aiming for another nine hours of study before he went to bed.

He grabbed a sandwich pack from the canteen, relaxed in a sheltered courtyard and enjoyed the warmth of the winter sun while he ate, then headed for the College pool.

Twenty minutes of easy swimming would be a good break before he set his brain in harness again.

In this first semester at College Keiran had discovered how much he enjoyed swimming and with free student access and only a five-minute walk from his room, he'd gradually built up till he was using it almost every day.

The pool was busier than Keiran expected and he recognised a few people from the maths exam.

Rhys was a quiet guy who went to one of Kieran's tutorials.

He had a smile for everyone but kept very much to himself. Keiran liked him and always said hello when their paths crossed.

Mark Geston was there too. He was confident and popular but something about him grated and Keiran tried not to have anything to do with him though that wasn't easy because his room was only two doors down the corridor.

After ten minutes Kieran pulled himself out of the pool and, with a practised twist of his hips, sat on the edge tiles next to Rhys, who was obviously taking a breather.

"Hi twin! What did you think of Maths this morning?"

Keiran liked calling Rhys twin. It always set him smiling and it was appropriate at the moment because they were wearing the identical light blue bathers which had started it. Colour, make, and style were alike and the only difference would be size, to fit Rhys's larger body.

"Don't talk about it, Keiran! It was a nightmare and I'm worried whether I did well enough to get through. I suppose you thought it was easy?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"Well you must be a genius! I'm fed up with studying but I've still got Literature and Physics left. At least they're not on the same day."

"Hey! Youarea twin. They're the same exams I've got."

The smile lit up again as Rhys slid into the water.

"Ten more laps and I start on Literature. See you!"

Keiran dived in after him but without a thought of trying to keep up. He swam because it was fun and easy, whereas Rhys obviously liked serious training. After a couple more laps thoughts of how he should be planning his study started intruding enough to head for a quick shower.

On Wednesday afternoon Keiran walked out at the end of his Literature exam feeling pleased with the way it had gone and headed for Mr B.'s office.

He was curious to find out what he wanted.

It was probably to talk about the scholarship, but Keiran would be happy to talk to him anyway. If only the other lecturers were as friendly and interesting.

"Keiran! Thanks for coming! I guess you know what I'm going to say, but entries close on Friday and I wanted to make one last effort to persuade you. I guess you've decided against it since you haven't done anything, but you do have a good chance. Don't tell anyone but I've checked the exam you did on Monday and you only missed on one question."

"The log one?"

"Yes! Look! What if I give you a couple of days help in the break? You've got too much ability not to make the most of it."

"Mr B. I'm dropping the forms in to administration tomorrow. You don't have to give up your time."

"You are? That's great! Look, I've got some spare forms here so why don't we sit down and fill them in now?"

Five minutes later they were finished and Keiran complained that he'd just signed away two weeks of his break.

"Don't worry! The last week will make up for it."

Wondering what he meant, Keiran gave a puzzled glance at Mr B.

"You're going with the outdoor group in the third week and, since I'm one of the leaders, I saw your name on the list. We're going to some great places."

Kieran's face lit up.

"You're one of the leaders? Maths lecturers aren't meant to like climbing mountains."

"Well this one does and I'm really looking forward to it.Now! How does Monday sound for a coaching session?"

Keiran protested, saying he couldn't use Mr B.'s holiday time, but he was easily over-ridden and soon had a load of extra textbooks, in case he got a chance to look at them over the weekend.

Well, it would be Physics and nothing else still Friday afternoon and Keiran left feeling rather amazed at the way Mr B. was helping him and wondering why.

Back in his room Keiran mentally planned his time ahead.

A swim first, then five hours of Physics between six and eleven with some short breaks and, hopefully, he'd manage another twelve or thirteen hours tomorrow.

He slipped into his bathers, pulled his tracksuit on, headed for the pool and emerged half an hour later with his body relaxed and mind clear.

After a quick meal at the College canteen he settled at his desk and started thinking. He'd needed that break after the Literature exam to help get his mind ready.

He was very conscious of changing to a different pattern of thought. From imagination to fact, and from inspiration and creativity to logic and problem-solving. He was intrigued with the sensation of being able to switch his brain to different purposes.

Four and a half hours later Keiran wondered what had happened to the time. Oh well! He'd covered the whole topic of waves and wave motion.

Maybe it was that fascinating section explaining sound and music that made it pass so quickly.

It was eleven o'clock now. It would be great to put on a CD, but if he was to start at seven in the morning he couldn't afford the time, so bed it was, with a mental command to wake at 6:30.

The next day disappeared with the same focused concentration on the changing topics, and when he went to bed he had to force his mind to slow down or he knew he wouldn't sleep.

He used his black method. He'd learned it in a tutoring group when the tutor was late and the topic of sleeplessness had somehow arisen.

Solutions ranged from sleeping tablets to sex, hot milk to alcohol, and reading to yoga, but one girl had described her idea of sending a black wave through every muscle in your body and then using it to block out every racing thought.

Keiran had been intrigued and it had been so effective that it wasn't until the next morning when he woke that he realised he'd gone out like a light after trying it.

"Hi twin! How was Physics for you?"

The quiet smile blossomed, making Kieran's grow as well.

"Hi, Keiran! It went well. I like physics though, so that makes it easier to remember."

"What about Lit?"

"Lit's my favourite and I know what the lecturer wants in the answers so I should get a good score."

Rhys pulled himself out of the water and sat on the tiles next to Keiran, who watched the play of his muscles and then the quick sideways glance as he settled.

"At least we've got a break for a while."

"Ha! Lucky you! Mr B. talked me into trying for that math scholarship and I'll be swotting for another two weeks."

"Two? Are you giving the last week a miss?"

"I have to. I'm going to the Grampians with the Outdoor group and it sounds like it's going to be great."

Keiran stopped speaking because of the look of Rhys was giving him.

"What?"

The smile that Keiran liked appeared.

"Twins again. I'm going on that trip too."

"You are? Your name's not on the list."

"I wasn't going but Mr B. organised it for me when there was a spare place. He found out how interested I was when he was helping me a couple of weeks ago."

"He's helping you? Rhys, this is weird. He's helping me too."

There was a pause before their voices spoke together.

"Twins!"

They talked about the trip and when Rhys slid into the water Keiran spoke on impulse.

"Rhys! Why don't you come over to my room one day next week and we'll check out the maps and organise our packs?"

Rhys looked uncertain about this but Keiran pressed him and they ended up arranging it for the second week. Rhys started on his training again and Keiran headed to examine the textbooks Mr B. had given him.

"Keiran! Come in!"

Keiran looked around in amazement. This wasn't a house. It looked big enough for three houses, and there were stairs leading to a second storey.Mr B. led the way up and through a large living area. There were photos and sketches hanging on the walls and Keiran felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck at a glimpse of a wilderness photo showing a mountain with rays of sunlight streaming through a misty cloud bank to light up a huge buttress of rock. He stopped and stared.

"You like that one Keiran? "

"Is it real?"

"Well it mightn't have the same lighting, that was a lucky fluke, but you'll see for yourself when we get to Gariwerd. It's called the Fortress and if the weather's kind we'll be camping there for two nights."

Keiran wanted to stay and look at all pictures but it wasn't the right time and he followed Mr B. into a roomy study where they sat at a big study desk.

"Did you get a chance to look at any of the textbooks?"

Keiran had looked through them all and he'd also used the information sheet that came with the application form to sort out which areas he already knew and which areas he'd need to work on.

"Yes! And I've started on this graphing section but I'm not sure how much of it I should do."

He handed Mr B. a sheet showing the five topics he wasn't familiar with, and all the others listed with an indication of how much attention he thought they needed.

"Keiran! Are you sure this is right? Four of these areas weren't covered on the course and you've put them as ones you know."

Keiran felt proud of himself.

"They were in the textbooks and I worked through them early in the semester so they'd be easier, but then we didn't do them."

"You did? Well! I never did topics I didn't need when I was studying. Well, let's see where you are with the graphing and then we'll do the hardest topic first."

Keiran answered some questions and watched Mr B. sketch quick graphs, which he said were the basic references, then saw how different parameters affected them.

"So, can you see how the whole topic is based on just five main shapes? If you remember the rules for each, then all you'll need is practice with the different ways they dress up the problems."

Keiran thought he worked best by himself but this was a real eye-opener.

He knew he'd eventually have figured this out but it would have taken three or four times as long, and he'd also learnt some general tactics that weren't in the books.

Mr B. made him feel good about what he was doing too, and Keiran suddenly realised that every time a new idea clicked in for him Mr B. was just as pleased as he was.

"Keiran! We're stopping for food. Do you always work like this? It's 12:30 and we've covered two topics already."

Mr B. went downstairs and Keiran spent ten minutes looking at the pictures in the living area before joining him for a meal of cold chicken and a couple of rolls with various fillings.

The afternoon session was even more productive and Keiran's brain worked faster and faster to cope with all the challenges Mr B. was throwing at him.

"Enough. We have to stop. You've worn me out. I've never worked with anyone who can learn like this. Do you think you'll remember everything we've done?"

"Yes! I've got a really good memory, and it works best of all when I've been concentrating like this."

Mr B. arranged for another session on the coming Thursday and Keiran set off for College after trying to say thanks but not feeling he'd done it well enough.After a swim and a meal at the canteen, he put in another four hours working on problem examples in the textbooks before heading to bed.

He had to use the black wave again to slow his mind and noticed that he had to make it blacker and stronger than usual before it worked properly. He woke early next morning though, ready and keen to get going. The day with Mr B. had made getting the scholarship more real, and now he committed himself to working at it as best he could.

He didn't quite become a hermit because he came out for meals, a daily swim, and the morning run around the exercise trail, but otherwise he stuck to his program of fourteen hours study each day for the next ten days.

Mr B. gave him three more sessions. The first was to finish the last uncovered topic and work through the log equations topic.

For the second session he'd prepared a range of problems for every required topic, and on the Wednesday in the last week he had the scholarship exams for the last five years.

"I can hardly believe I'm saying this but we're going to do every one of these exams today."

Keiran didn't believe him either for a start because there was a three a half hour time allowance for each exam. As well is that the questions were designed into three sections of increasing difficulty with the last section being so long and complex that it could take the whole time by itself.It worked though because Mr B. sat with him and listened to an oral answer for most of the questions.

"Just tell me the process, Keiran, and if it's the right technique we won't even write it down."

This way, question after question was ploughed through in a quarter of the time. Occasionally Keiran had to write a summary of his technique and logic, and in the difficult section Mr B. marked some questions to be tackled later.It took longer to finish today but Mr B. was excited at what they'd done and urged Keiran to continue when he said he was worried about the time.

"Don't worry how long it takes. You won't be getting home till later tonight anyway."

He laughed at the surprised look he was given.

"We're going out for a meal. It's my thank you for an unforgettable experience."

"You're thankingme? I've learnt everything twice as fast because of you, Mr B."

"Call me Peter please, Keiran, and I'm serious about thanking you. I've never seen anyone learn things the way you do and it was exciting to watch. Do you always study like this?"

"I've been getting better, but I don't remember being able to concentrate so well before I started College."

It was good to be able to talk to Mr B. He was really interested and Keiran really had been wondering if other students studied the way he did. It certainly didn't happen in the tutorials because there were too many distractions.

"Well, it's a special gift, Keiran. We've covered half a semester's worth of work in a week and half and I know you're going to get the scholarship. You can't miss with what you've shown today."

They left the study, sat in the living area next door and, after some general conversation, Mr B. asked how Keiran liked to relax when he'd been studying hard.

"I like swimming, but the College pool closes early during the Semester break so I either go for a run or put some music on and dance."

"Swimming? Let's go then. I love it too, and I feel like some exercise."

"Now? The nearest public pool is too far away and College is closed."

"Not for us! I used to coach the swimming team and I have a key."


	2. 2

The High King pushed all thought of court matters aside and gave full attention to his advisor.

"Your report is not as I expected, Uirebon. There is much that concerns me, and much I don't understand. Keryth's vision is being affected and the head pain is so debilitating he can do nothing for hours at a time. During all the months of preparation and treatment there was no mention of any discomfort, let alone this disabling pain."

"Yes, my Lord. The effect is unpleasant and completely unexpected, and only presented when Keryth fully assumed his new persona in the human world. After thorough and very careful observation Lord Maynor has determined there is no harm and that the effect passes completely with sleep or rest."

"Do we understand why it manifests with Keryth and not with Pethron?"

"We believe it must result from the extraordinary natural defences your son has inherited. In contrast with Pethron's seamless preparation, Keryth's was complex and difficult, as you know. Have you ever examined his mind shields?"

Aglaron made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"My stubborn son, Keryth! Our wills have surely clashed but I have had no cause to pass his personal shields."

"His growing resistance to Maynor's ministrations will require the assistance of a triad of power to ensure success with the next reinforcement."

"A triad ... And another reinforcement? This increase in frequency is also a divergence."

"Necessitated by Keryth's increasing strength of mind, but a short-term problem which augurs well for his future capabilities."

"Yes, I agree ... Why has Pethron been brought to such close association? The report shows the Widderlink we wish to heal has resurfaced."

"Without effect, my Lord. Strictures of the situation allow companionship and nothing more."

"How so?"

"Pethron's role as an instructor bars him from any strong relationship with a younger student."

"Younger? Keryth is the elder."

"The human persona developed for Pethron gives him an aspect of seniority, and the authority inherent in his position augments that seeming.

The close association is necessary. It is the truest indicator we can devise for monitoring the progress of Keryth's treatment which, as you know, is designed to gently and steadily reduce the existing Widderlink, not bludgeon it harmfully from existense."

Aglaron gave a noncommittal nod.

"... And when will Maynor make the next treatment?"

"Not for several days, My Lord. The power requirements were a great strain and his triad of power must also be sealed to secrecy."

"Good. Convey my appreciation for his efforts, Uirebon. Apart from the head pains Keryth appears to be happy and successful in the human world."

It was unusual to be swimming with no one else round, and Keiran felt like he shouldn't be there till Mr B. explained that he did this three or four times a week.

While Mr B. was unlocking the pool and turning some lights on, Keiran ran to his room, dumped his bag and grabbed his bathers. Mr B. was already in the water and when Keiran dived in they swam a couple of laps together.

Mr B. climbed out and motioned Keiran to keep going, saying he'd join him next lap.

Halfway down the lane, Keiran realised that Mr B. was walking along the side and watching with a big smile. At the end, Mr B. asked him to swim back again.

"I'm checking your stroke. It's the coach in me. Can you do the backstroke for this lap?"

Keiran set off, very conscious of Mr B.'s attention, swam faster than normal, then stopped at the end and pulled himself out of the water. Mr B. sat down beside him and dangled his legs in the pool.

"Who taught you to swim?"

"No one! I just like it."

"Well of course I believe you but I don't quite understand. Can I show you a few things? I have a strange feeling about the way you swim and I think you could be awfully good at it."

They moved to waist depth and for half an hour Keiran learnt and practised the backstroke. Straightening his body, the angle of his hands into the water, how far to reach back, coordinating his breathing, the angle of his feet and the rate of kicking, all this and more Mr B. showed him with increasing excitement.

"Keiran! This is amazing! Swim a lap for me and try to remember everything. Not flat out, but not slow either."

Once again Mr B. followed at the side of the pool but with so much to concentrate on Keiran hardly noticed him.

"My God! How are you doing this? You're a natural. I'm the best swimmer at College, but I think you'd be even better if you trained seriously."

Keiran didn't believe this.

"Mr B. Just about anybody's faster than me. I see them every time I'm here and they power past me."

"Keiran! You're ten metres faster than you were half an hour ago. They won't be going past you in the backstroke any more. How would you feel about a few more sessions to take you through the other strokes? I swim here at least three nights a week so there's no problem timewise."

Keiran couldn't say no. Apart from Mr B.'s company, he liked the feeling of achievement he was getting. Mr B. took him to a nice restaurant and the evening went by in a flash. The strangest moment happened when he'd asked Mr B. if there was anything he could do as a thank you.

"Well! Yes, there is, and it would be good practice for next year when you'll have to help with tutorials. If you could manage an hour a week to work with another student it would be a great help. I don't seem to have enough time to do everything myself and he's asked for help with his maths."

"Of course I would. Is it anyone from my group?"

"Yes! But you won't know him. He's had a hard life and keeps to himself, but I really like him. I think you will too. He's coming with us to Gariwerd so that will give you a chance to understand him."

"Peter! You're talking about Rhys aren't you?"

The unreal feeling that Keiran was experiencing was now mirrored by the surprised look on Mr B.'s features.

"Yes! It is! But how did you work that out? I've never seen him in anybody's company at College."

"He told me he's worried about his Maths and he also said you found a place for him on the trip. We're meeting on Friday to look at the maps and organise our packs."

"You're friends? Well! Isn't that a coincidence? But I've never seen you getting round together?"

Keiran sensed Mr B's puzzlement.

"We're not really friends. We were talking at the pool and found out we're both going on the Grampians trip, so I asked him over for an afternoon."

"I see! Well, fancy that! I think you might get on really well so it's your job to tell him you're his official Maths coach ... as long as you still want to go ahead."

Back in his room, Keiran listened to music then decided on an early night so he'd be ready for one more big push to finish off his effort for the scholarship.

Lying in bed, he thought about the day. Ithadbeen quite special and he wondered how he'd be able to thank Mr B. properly. It wasn't just his help. It was the way he'd given it, and then at the restaurant he'd acted as if they were friends. Now Keiran was looking forward to the Grampians trip on Saturday because he'd be seeing more of him.

On Friday Rhys turned up in the early afternoon. When Keiran opened the door he saw that he was nervous, so he pulled the maps out and started talking about them straight away. Rhys relaxed and Keiran found he was being told things he didn't know were happening.

"Chimney pots? Hollow Mountain? Where are they? The only place I know about is called the Fortress and I saw a picture of it at Mr B.'s place. Boy! The names sound interesting don't they?"

They pored over the maps, worked out distances and looked at some pictures Rhys had on a travel brochure that Mr B. had given him.

"What you think of Mr B., Rhys?"

"He's the best lecturer in College."

"That's for sure! He used up four days of his holiday to help me with the studentship, and guess what? He took me swimming one night and I kept wanting to say triplets to him."

"What do you mean?"

"He wears the same training bathers we do. The same colour and everything."

"He likes swimming then?"

"Likes it! He's brilliant! He said he used to be coach for the College team and he showed me how to do the backstroke properly."

"Backstroke? That's my best style."

"He's given me a special job too, and I'm really pleased about it. I bet you can't guess."

Rhys made a few attempts and then Keiran gave him a clue.

"It's something he wants to do for someone at College but he can't find the time."

Rhys looked at Keiran for a while.

"I can tell by the way you said it that you mean me."

"I'm your official coach, Rhys. I thought I was in the Twilight Zone when Mr B. said it was you. He said one session a week but we can make it more if you like."

Rhys had a strange look on his face.

"You don't have to, Keiran. I can get through by working harder."

"But I thought Mr B. said you asked for help?"

"I wouldn't like to take up your time."

"It won't take up my time. You'd actually be helping me. If I get this scholarship I'll have to take tutorial groups next year and it would be good practice.

Anyhow! Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes, I would!"

Keiran laughed.

"Great! I'll be a real slave driver and make you work for hours and hours till you know everything perfectly. I won't let you go until you do."

"You won't let me go? How could you stop me? I'm stronger than you."

"Ha! That wouldn't matter. I'll lock you to the desk. I know! I'll get one of those special slave driver whips."

"That wouldn't work. I'd be so very scared I couldn't think properly, and then I'd never learn anything."

"Oh yes you would! I'll prove it! Tell me the worst topic in Maths and I'll bet I can help you."

"It's those logarithmic equations."

"Oh my God! Guess what Rhys! … Twins again! They were the only things I didn't get right in the exam. I know them now though. Mr B. took me through them. Come on, slave! We'll spend one hour and see how much you can learn."

"What? You mean now?"

"Too right! And if you don't learn anything you can get someone else, otherwise you're stuck with me."

With false groans about wasting good holiday time on College stuff, they sat down at Kieran's desk and got to work.

"Okay. Here's the basic things you have to understand before you can put it all together. Let's see how well you know them."

It took almost the whole hour and they didn't get nearly as much done as Keiran expected, but he was still happy and rather surprised at how good he felt each time he got Rhys to understand something.

"So? Did you learn anything?"

It was really a stir question because they both knew the answer was yes.

"Nothing! It's worse than ever! We'll have to spend another hour so I can get back to where I was."

Keiran loved this answer because it showed that Rhys wanted to keep going and also that he had a good sense of humour.

"Oh no! That's terrible! All right then, we'll start again right now and work for another hour and a half."

For a split-second Rhys's mouth opened in surprise till he worked out that Keiran was stirring him back and the smile that Keiran liked lit up his face.

"So what are you then? My twin or my slave driver?"

Whoops! An either/or question. Which one was the best? The answer came with hardly a thought.

"How about both? And you can be the same for me."

"What? How could I be your slave driver?"

Keiran hadn't thought about it but that answer came straight away too.

"We'll go swimming, and you can make me do some training. Mr B. said I should practice."

"Okay! Do twenty push-ups!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Come on, Slave! We'll spend an hour and see how much you can do."

Keiran laughed as his own words were thrown back at him and when he dropped to the floor Rhys's smile was breaking new boundaries. Rhys dropped down and did them too.

"Twenty sit-ups!"

"Yes, sir!"

This nearly got the laugh he was aiming for. Twenty sit ups was so easy that Keiran did another ten as well.

"Let's go to the pool and you can boss me properly."

"I haven't got my bathers with me."

"You can wear mine and I'll wear a pair of shorts. They might be a bit small but they're stretchy enough."

Rhys looked dubious, but when Keiran said they could go over to his room he decided to wear them.

"As long as you don't mind. It's over half an hour of walking to get there and back."

They grabbed a couple of towels and headed off.

"Oh my gosh! These are smaller than I thought. I hardly fit into them. Can I try the shorts?"

The shorts definitely didn't work. They were tight round the waist for Keiran and Rhys laughed when he couldn't even pull them right up.

"You're too skinny."

"No I'm not! You're too fat!"

"Show me this backstroke you've been boasting about."

Keiran loved it when Rhys stirred him.

They warmed up for a couple of laps and then the big competition was on.

Kieran could hardly believe it when he almost kept up with Rhys, who was also very impressed.

"Hey! I didn't think you were that good. What did Mr B. show you?"

Keiran went through some of the things but Rhys said he already knew them.

"All right! Freestyle now."

Keiran went back to feeling like a tortoise when Rhys powered off and left him for dead.They didn't do any more races, just swam some laps and mucked around. Keiran swam backstroke almost all the time because he liked the feeling of being nearly as good as Rhys.

Back in his room Keiran took everything out of his backpack. Well it wasn't really his. It was from College, along with the sleeping bag, a special thermal pad, and a good coat in case it rained. They tried out the pad, watching it gradually inflate itself, then fluffed up the sleeping bag. Keiran climbed into the bag and lay on the foam pad.

"It doesn't feel very soft to me!"

Rhys took a turn in the sleeping bag and as soon as he was on the pad Keiran sat on him, then kept him trapped when he tried to escape.

"So! You're stronger than me are you? How are you going to get out of this?"

Rhys rolled over, got his arms free of the bag, then used his weight and strength to pin Keiran underneath him.

"That's how! And now we'll see if you can escape."

Keiran couldn't.

He wriggled and strained but Rhys seemed to be ready for every ploy. In the end Keiran used trickery and discovered that Rhys was ticklish.

"Cheat! Keep those hands away from me."

Rhys was now smiling so much that Keiran knew he didn't really mind being tickled.

"What? These hands? The hands of torture! All right! I'll keep them away as long as you come and see a movie. I've got one of those dockets that let two people in for the price of one and it's wasted if I go by myself."

For a moment Rhys showed his dubious look, but when Keiran reached his hands forward he shrank away in mock terror and agreed.

"Okay! But there aren't any good movies on are there?"

"The Mysts! It's meant to be unreal!"

"Oh my God. It's happened again. I've been dying to see it. I've read the book three times but they say the film is just as good. We'll get back too late though. It lasts for three hours."

"I looked it up. There's an early session at six o'clock, so that's not too bad."

Rhys was looking eager now and he chatted excitedly about the book and some of the characters in it as they made their way to catch a bus.

"It's the best book I've ever read and I didn't like it when they said they were making a movie, but the fan sites on the web all say it's worth it. Have you read it?"

"No, I don't seem to have enough time to do much reading, but I'll get round to it."

"You can borrow my copy! It'll save you buying it."

They shared a pizza for an early meal then sat engrossed by the classic story of dragons, wizards, elves and other mythical beings. In places it was sad and Rhys was so involved that Keiran heard his small sob and felt like hugging him. When it finished they sat for a few minutes to come back to the real world, before heading back to College.

"Wow! That was amazing, Rhys. What did you think of it?"

"Unreal! The book's better though."

"Better?"

Back at College they parted company to go to their different resident halls.

"Keiran, I had a great day. Thank you for all the things we did."

Keiran didn't quite know what to make of this. The way Rhys had said it was kind of more formal than just a thanks.

"Hey. It was the best day I've had all year. Except for when you bullied me of course. I'll see you in the morning."

This got the smile going and Keiran went to his room very pleased with himself.

He'd got Rhys smiling so many times today and, in fact, even laughing, and then there was the work they'd done together on the maths and the excitement they shared about the film.

He couldn't wait to read the book, except that it would have to wait now till after the scholarship exam.

At 6:45 a.m. Keiran swung his backpack into place and headed for the student centre. There was just a hint of daylight showing in the East and his dragon fire puffed with every breath as he walked with hands tucked snugly in his pockets.The first person he recognised in the activity near the College minibus was Mr B. and, after a quick hello and friendly smile, he was dragooned into carting supplies of food and other gear which had to be loaded. On his third trip out he saw Rhys standing quietly to one side so he grabbed him to help. Fifteen minutes later everything was organised and it was time to leave.

"Quick, Rhys! Grab a seat at the front so we get a good view."

This worked out and the bus moved slowly past friends and well-wishers and headed for the open road. Mr B. was moving from seat to seat talking to everyone and by the time he'd worked his way to the front the bus was on the freeway and approaching the great bridge over the Yarra River.

"Squish up, Keiran. There aren't any spare seats so I hope you don't mind if I sit with you till Ballarat."

Keiran certainly didn't mind. There was something about Mr B. that made it good to be near him. As soon as this thought entered his head he realised it was the same for Rhys. The next thought nearly made him laugh aloud and he had to whisper to Rhys.

"Hey! Look at us! The triplets!"

Rhys's smile grew.

"Hey! What's so funny? Are you going to let me in on the joke?"

"It's not really a joke … um … Mr B.?"

Keiran felt awkward but Mr B. picked up on it straightaway.

"Peter!"

"Well, Rhys and I have been calling ourselves twins because our bathers are identical and then the other night yours were the same so we changed it to triplets."

As soon as he said it it sounded rather silly, but Mr B. seemed to enjoy the idea.

"Triplets hey? I must admit I was quite surprised too, when you walked out in my bathers. I had one of those funny moments and couldn't help glancing down to check I was wearing them. So? How's the swimming going then? Have you done any practice yet?"

"I can nearly keep up with Rhys for the backstroke. He walks all over me for the other styles though."

"Well I expect you'll catch up to him a few weeks after we get back."

The conversation turned to Keiran's scholarship work and then to the days ahead at the Grampians. Rhys was quiet but when Keiran mentioned that they'd seen the Mysts, Mr B. wanted to know more about it.

"I've thought about seeing it but I don't want to spoil the book."

"Ha! Talk to Rhys then. He's read it three times."

"Three? Well, Rhys, I can top that. I'm up to five."

Suddenly Rhys was no longer quiet. Mr B. read the same kind of books that he did and they compared notes and argued about different authors Keiran had never heard of. Time passed quickly, and they were soon approaching Ballarat.

"It's my turn to drive after we stop for a quick snack. I've been thinking about your triplets idea and I'm wondering if you'd mind sharing one of the three-man tents with me?"

The more of Mr B's company the better as far as Keiran was concerned, and Rhys looked pleased too.Ballarat was the last large town they'd see and Keiran's attention focused on the new scenery they were passing, sections of natural bush with gums and wattle, some pine plantations and then across an area called the Western Plains which was all farming country.Keiran drank it all in. He loved the names of the places they passed and couldn't get over how small they were, Smythesdale, Carranballac, Westmere, and some of them had only one or two shops.

"Look, Rhys. That sign says there's a town called Snake Valley."

After an hour's driving their excitement lifted when the first distant views of the Grampians Ranges appeared and then they stopped for a fifteen minute break at a large lake.Keiran wandered near the water's edge and his eyes were drawn to a flock of waterbirds bobbing in the ripples about twenty metres away.

"What are you smiling at, Keiran?"

"The little black ones, Mr B. They look like robots with their heads jerking backwards and forwards."

"They're called coots. Here, have a closer look."

Keiran took the binoculars Mr B. was offering, held them to his eyes and saw a blurred mess. When he took his head away Mr B. saw his look and showed him what to do.

"Just turn that ring on top till what you're looking at snaps into focus."

Keiran experimented for a minute and realised that somehow he'd never actually used binoculars before. The birds snapped into view and Keiran watched till they suddenly went berserk.

"Holy Hell! Look at that."

Some birds had dived under but most were scattering with a great flapping of wings and skittering across the surface. Forgetting the binoculars, Keiran watched a huge hawk course through the milling flock till a few moments later there was a spray of feathers, a short high-pitched scream, and then powerful wing beats as the predator flew off with its prey. A thrill of awe at the sudden savagery held Keiran rooted to the spot. The waterbirds settled as if nothing had happened and he turned to listen to Mr B. and Rhys.

"Wow, that was amazing. Why did they all stay together like that? If they'd flown away they might have escaped."

"Who knows what a bird thinks, Rhys? The theory is that it's a herding instinct. Evidently when they're by themselves they feel more vulnerable and it's easier for the harrier to focus on them."

"Harrier? I thought it was a hawk. What's the difference?"

"That white flash on its rump, and its size, tell me it's a swamp harrier."

Keiran listened to all this with fascination.

"Do you know what these other birds are as well?"

"Most of them. I got interested in photographing them at one stage and I'm often out in the bush so I carry a field guide with me … Have a go at learning them. It's much easier than you'd think. I bet you can see thirty different kinds in the next half-hour."

They only had another five minutes till they left but Keiran realised there were birds everywhere, and with help from the binoculars they found eleven types before they climbed aboard the bus. Mr B. gave them the field guide and, with their eyes searching keenly in a friendly competition to find the next type, the tally quickly passed the thirty mark. Gradually Keiran's attention wandered though, as the mountains they were approaching grew larger and more prominent and his eyes were drawn to new aspects. When they stopped at a small town nestled at the southern end of the range he couldn't take his eyes off the nearby mountain.

This was a half-hour stop for an early lunch and when Mr B. said it was the last town for another five or six days everyone took the opportunity for a final fast food fix with pies, chips or a hamburger. Keiran and Rhys sat at a courtesy picnic table outside the cafe with four other students where they could view the closest mountain and the ranges stretching into the distance behind it.Evidently it was called Mt Abrupt and, according to Mr B, there was a tagged bushwalker's track to the top if you knew where to look. Rhys started pointing to something when movement in a nearby tree grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hey, look! That kookaburra's watching us. Break off a bit of sausage from your sanger, Keiran, and see if he's interested."

That was highly unlikely and Keiran was starting to say so when the kookaburra launched from its perch and startled everyone by landing on the table and standing quietly with its head cocked to one side. Shannon must have been right so, without any sudden movements, Keiran carefully broke away a small piece of meat and placed it on the table timber. For several seconds the kookaburra's head tracked this way and that then, after a confident hop, its hunting beak made a determined jab then with a great flutter of wings it returned to its perch.

"Wow! Unreal! I've never seen one come so close to people. Did you see the blue on its feathers?"

"The cafe people probably put meat out to attract it for the tourists, Shannon, and that's made it really tame."

After another forty-five minutes the minibus reached their first major destination and the group set off to hike the Chimney Pots Trail. The information sign suggested an hour and a half but it was almost three hours before they completed the loop. Keiran discovered how much Mr B. liked exploring because they checked every side-track and rocky outcrop, scrambled to every vantage point for a view of the valley below and left the track to examine every interesting feature. Keiran loved every bit of it.

There was another burst of driving before they reached the camping spot, and Mr B. kept checking the map as the bus made its way through scrub and bush. Sometimes the track was gravel, sometimes sand, and sometimes so rough they almost had to slow to a walking pace. They were soon used to seeing wallabies and kangaroos bounding off to the side and at one stage some emus caused excitement when they ran alongside the vehicle for forty metres before heading into the scrub.

The minibus crossed a timber bridge over a small creek, pulled off the gravel and stopped fifty metres along the dirt track where there were some grassy clearings amidst a stand of wattles. There was a busy time while the tents were set up, wood collected and a campfire started.

Keiran listened carefully when Mr B. gave hints about where to set up the tent so no spark from the campfire would blow on it, so it wouldn't be flooded if it rained, and so your head wasn't downhill when you slept.

The sun was low in the sky by the time everything was organised and Mr B. said he was going for a walk to watch the sunset. Mostly, everyone was occupied with the tents and sitting round the campfire, and only Keiran, Rhys and one of the girls went along. Keiran had decided earlier in the day that he was going to stick with Mr B. because he always seemed to have a reason when he did things.

It surely paid off this time.

After walking for a good ten minutes they reached a jumble of rock which rose above the scrub and trees. A quick easy climb took them to the top of a large flat rock and, as he lowered himself to sit beside Rhys with his legs dangling over the edge, Keiran gasped and felt a shiver of awe. In front of them was the buttress of rock in the photo but it looked so different. The light from the sinking sun was giving the whole mountain range a soft kind of glow which made its stand out sharply against the darkening eastern sky. Gradually, the intensity of the glow increased till the great red ball of the sun disappeared below the horizon. Keiran's head turned from the sunset in the west to the mountains in the east then back again and again as he tried to take it all in.Mr B. put his camera away and smiled at them.

"Well, that was a real show wasn't it? There are often great sunsets here but we were lucky to get such a good one at this time of year."

Rhys stood up but Mr B. told him to wait.

"Something else is going to happen, Rhys."

The sky rapidly darkened further and the winter chill strengthened while they sat watching the stars appear and the mountain blacken. The Fortress, as Mr B. called the great buttress of rock, became more and more menacing and Keiran pondered the thought that they'd be camping at its base for the next two nights.

"Yes, here it is. I was starting to think I'd got the time wrong."

Keiran didn't understand till he saw a faint nimbus of light turning the outline of the Fortress into a silhouette. It brightened quickly and Keiran's first thought was that there must be a massive wildfire lighting everything up. An arc of bright whiteness appeared at a speed which astonished Keiran, and the full moon rose in the sky.

"There we are. Show's over. Let's get some food."

Mr B. led the way back along the rough track with the aid of a small pocket torch and soon they were enjoying the welcoming warmth of the cheery campfire. Several hours later, when the meal was over, the discussions done and the campfire reduced to glowing embers, Keiran saw with astonishment that the moonlight was so bright he could see quite clearly and the leaves of the trees glistened like silver.

It felt strange climbing into his sleeping bag so early, and even stranger lying so close between two other people, but the air was so chill outside it felt very snug. They talked for over an hour, mostly Mr B. answering questions about his life and other adventures he'd had, but he was also keen to hear their thoughts about the day. Rhys said was all good but the sunset was the best.

"What about you Keiran?"

"It was the same for me, Peter, but watching the harrier made me think the most."

The silence told Keiran that Rhys and Mr B. were both waiting for him to explain.

"I was on both sides. I wanted the coots to get away and at the same time I wanted the harrier to catch his prey, and I keep thinking how suddenly the bird's life stopped."

"I thought about it too, Keiran. It was the way something savage was kind of beautiful at the same time."

Mr B. spoke up now.

"I think everything is beautiful, Rhys. It's only things that humans do that are sometimes ugly."

The conversation continued till Mr B. said goodnight and went quiet. Keiran thought for a while then went to sleep.

Great peals of laughter woke him next morning and made him wonder what was going on. Birds! Sounding berserk with all their calls. The laughter was kookaburras of course, but they sounded so close. Keiran rolled on his side and saw Mr B. looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Morning in the bush. Leave the hustle and bustle of the city for peace and quiet in the country, and get woken at the crack of dawn."

"Are they always this noisy?" Keiran whispered back.

"Mostly when it's a fine, clear day."

Keiran pulled his jeans and a jumper on because he badly needed to relieve himself and a couple of minutes later dived quickly back into his sleeping bag.

"It's frozen out there. The grass is white."

"Good, a nice clear day."

For half an hour Keiran relaxed cosily in his sleeping bag listening to all the sounds but then he got restless and when Mr B. got up, so did he.

"Here, make yourself the most popular person in the camp."

Mr B. took a cardboard box with some newspaper and dry twigs and leaves from the mini-bus, started the campfire, and left Keiran to build it up. Soon the delicious smell of sizzling bacon wafted through the camp and people started appearing from their tents.

"Keiran, see if Rhys wants coffee or tea. If we give it to him while he's still in bed we can stir him for the rest of the trip."

As soon as Keiran unzipped the tent a soft voice said, "Coffee please, and I've been awake as long as you have."

An hour later everyone was packed and ready to go. Keiran felt like an explorer with his pack on his back, and excitement and anticipation built as they took their first steps along the single file walking track.

The day was unforgettable.

The air was crisp and clear and Mr B. stopped at every vantage point to look at the views and talk about the features. The Fortress itself looked more awesome the closer they got. Soon after midday the trail headed down a long steep gully, followed a small creek upstream for several hundred meters and ended underneath the Fortress. That was such a good name for it and Keiran looked in amazement at the vast mass of rock stretching up hundreds of feet and the overhang angling in at the base. After some lunch the rest of the afternoon was spent exploring, with the highlight being a great split in the rock which disappeared into darkness. In the evening, after eating, Keiran sat listening to the talk, watching the shadows flicker on the stone walls and soft glow of a firelight on the nearby tree trunks. It was glowing on Rhys's face too and Keiran kept glancing at him. He looked quiet and Keiran wondered what was going on in his mind. He'd obviously enjoyed all the things that had been happening but apart from Keiran and Mr B. he'd hardly said a word to anyone else.

Mr B. was quiet too, even though he was talking and interacting all the time. With a sudden insight Keiran realised that Mr B. had built an understanding of every person on the trip in the time since they'd started yesterday morning.

Shannon, a third-year guy, held everyone's attention when he collected a bundle of sticks about the length of a walking staff then made another fire and started one of the sticks burning at both ends. When he was satisfied with the glowing coals he took it up and started twirling it like a band-leader's staff or a calisthenics rod. The effect was spectacular. When the stick was moving fast enough the after-image made a bright fiery circle in the dark. He was skilful with the twirling, sometimes doing it over his head and sometimes to the side and when the coals died down or flew off the end of the stick, he'd replace it in the fires for a while and start again. He made a dramatic finish by flinging the spinning fire stick high in the air and trying an unsuccessful catch. He still got his cheer though, and then he set more sticks burning for everyone else to have a try. The firesticks finished and for a while there was laughter and chatter, toast cooked on the end of sticks, marshmallows burned crispy on the outside and lots of warm drinks, but then the increasing cold sent more and more people to their tents.

Mr B. sat a stubby little candle on a plate and Keiran was surprised at how much light it gave off.

"I often like to go camping by myself, Keiran, and at night-time I lie in my tent and read by the light of a candle.

You should try it, Rhys. Reading book two of Myst in the bush when the wind's rushing through the leaves of the trees all round is quite an experience."

Away they went. Talking excitedly about books that would be good to read under different conditions. Keiran listened to the eager tone in Rhys's voice and decided on the spot to give him a book when they got back from the trip. He'd have to talk to Mr B. about it. Yes, that was it. He'd talk to Rhys and get one for Mr B. as well.

"Are we talking about books too much, Keiran?"

"No way!" Laughed Keiran. "I love listening. You make me think of old philosophers or a couple of wizards arguing about their spell books."

This got silence for a moment.

"Turn him into a frog, Rhys."

"Maybe he already is one?"

"Yes, disguised as a handsome prince."

"Could be! Who's going to kiss him to find out?"

" …Turn him into an owl. Wasn't Arthur an owl in the Once and Future King?"

"I think it was a Falcon. Do you remember what fewmets is?"

"You remember fewmets? Wow."

"You could turn him into a pumpkin, Peter."

"A pumpkin? You think he's disguised as a royal coach?"

Rhys laughed.

"I didn't think of that. I thought he might be a Halloween mask. Watch this. Sit up, Keiran."

It was the old torch under the chin trick, though they both said it worked better because the flickering candle flame made the shadows move.

"Yes, you're right, Rhys. That's definitely a Halloween mask. My blood's freezing at the sight of it."

"Perseus."

Half an hour later Mr B. said goodnight and all went quiet.

The next day they climbed to the very top of the fortress. It took an hour of scrambling up a trail blazed with strips of blue plastic ribbon, and then they were treated to a great panorama of views, peaks of the ranges running north and south and to the west a great plain of bush and scrub with a patchwork of farmland scattered here and there. For three or four hours they explored the great masses of rock, climbing to vantage points and taking in the rugged scenery.

Mr B.'s camera worked overtime and Keiran discovered that he was really good at climbing and scrambling. Mr B. and Kevin, the physical education leader, decided to make the return to camp more of an adventure by leaving the tagged trail and finding a way down the southern side. The bush was so thick, and the ridges of rock and gullies seemed to run in the wrong direction so much that after an hour and a half of hard work some people started wondering if they were going the right way, but when they reached a small creek and started following its bed they knew this was the way back to the tents. Everyone dumped their day packs and relaxed at the campsite before starting the campfire, collecting firewood and making hot drinks.

There was almost an hour left before darkness and having heard about yesterday's sunset, Kevin was heading down the creek and up the steep gully to a viewpoint on the inward trail with anyone who was interested. Keiran and Rhys were getting ready to go when Mr B. beckoned to them.

"Do you think you can stand missing out on the sunset?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something special I can show you if you like."

That was enough for Keiran and a glance showed the same interest on Rhys's face. They waited till everyone had gone, heading down the creek.

"You have to keep this secret. Okay?"

Keiran nodded and now felt that wild horses couldn't keep him away. They reached the spot where the track turned off and went up the gully and instead of following, they continued down the creek for another hundred metres, scrambled to a large rock on the right-hand side, and climbed along a ledge till they reached a flat platform set into the wall of rock. It was a neat spot, with a drop-off of about ten metres straight down and the overhanging rock making a natural shelter for the platform, but, apart from its general interest, Keiran couldn't see anything special. They'd been seen features similar to this all day.

"Have a look around and see what you can find."

It sounded like Mr B. was making a challenge. To the north was Mount Thackeray with its rough, craggy cliff faces and below was the gully of the creek, littered with great clumps of weathered rock. During the day Mr B. had talked about a pair of special peregrine falcons which lived in this gully so Keiran looked higher up the overhang of the rock, searching for a nest, but he couldn't see anything. They both looked at Mr B. but he just said to look harder.

"Not in the distance though."

It was very puzzling but eventually Rhys made an exclamation.

"Is this it?"

"Good work, Rhys. Yes, this is it."

Rhys was staring closely at the face of the overhanging rock and Keiran and Mr B. moved next to him. Faint, but quite definite when you looked closely, were a number of stylised markings on the rock.

"What shapes can you see, Keiran?"

"They look like hand prints."

The penny dropped and Keiran remembered some information from when he'd been looking at the map to see where the Fortress was back at College.

"They're First Australian aren't they? Is this the Cave of Hands? I saw it on the map."

"It's not the Cave of Hands, Keiran. That's a couple of kilometres along the road from where we left the minibus, but I think it must be connected. I looked up what I could at the State Library and it seems that the hand symbol had two meanings. It was mainly used as a sign that a young man was being accepted as an adult and they had a big ceremony where the young man could make his own mark, but I read one book where it said that sometimes special leaders in the tribes would use it to link themselves with ancestors living in the Dreamtime."

"Dreamtime? That's a kind of idea of heaven isn't it?"

"It's much more than that, Rhys. Most people think it's a few simple stories explaining how the world started, but anthropologists who've studied it say it's amazingly complicated and a very difficult to understand."

"I wonder which meaning these paintings are?"

"Well I reckon it might be the second one because I can only see three symbols here and the Cave of Hands has marks everywhere."

"Wow! Imagine it. If I put my hand there I could be linking up with everyone else who's been to this rock. I wonder if it's many people?"

"I wouldn't like to guess, Rhys. I don't understand why people don't make more of a big deal about it but the First Australian culture is by far the most ancient that exists on Earth. There's evidence that it could be a hundred thousand years old and the Canberra University has even carbon dated bones and artefacts at even more than that. It makes the World's other old cultures seem like the blink of an eye."

Keiran watched Rhys slowly reach his hand out and cover the marking on the left. He felt an urge to touch the symbols too, so he positioned his hand directly over the painting next to Rhys's.

"Hey, there're three symbols and three of us. What a fluke. Come on, Peter. You too."

Mr B. laughed and placed his hand over the remaining symbol.

"What? Triplets is it, Rhys?"

The rock was cold and hard. Keiran closed his eyes, thought of countless dark hands doing the same thing, and wondered what they'd all been thinking at the time…He must be imagining things. Was the rock getting warmer? He opened his eyes and glanced from Rhys to Mr B.

"Um! This doesn't make sense, but does the rock feel different, like its warming up?"

"It is, Keiran. Your body's 36C and the rock's about 12 or 13 degrees, so energy is transferring from your hand into the rock the whole time you're touching it."

All that made sense, except it was happening the other way round. When he concentrated it didn't really feel like warmth either, but whatever it was it felt good. Sensation flowed through his arm, extended right through his body and faded away, leaving him wondering what was going on.

"Are you all right, Keiran? You look like you're blushing."

"Yes, I'm okay. But this rock does feel strange."

Mr B. and Rhys stared at him, then the moment finished and they all lifted their hands off. Rhys smiled.

"Maybe someone from 10,000 years ago was talking to you?"

Keiran smiled back.

"I didn't understand them then."

The three of them sat talking quietly and watching the changing light as the shadows lengthened in the valley below and the rock faces of Mount Thackeray absorbed the colour of the approaching sunset till Mr B. started to worry about the dark.

"Come on. The moon will be out later tonight but it will get pitch black till then and I didn't bring my torch."

They reached camp before the others, set the camp fires, started boiling some water from the creek, then watched the light from several torches appear and disappear as the sunset watchers moved slowly up the creek towards them.

Halfway through his meal Keiran felt one of his headaches starting. He managed to finish but it steadily worsened till all he could do was sit quietly and listen to the voices all around. It worsened even more till he felt like screaming at it to go away. The campfire became a strange blur and he wasn't game to stand up and move. The disorienting colour trail from the fire every time he moved his head made him feel nauseous and he knew he needed to lie down.

"Rhys, will you help me? I need to get to the tent and lie down."

"What's wrong?"

Rhys was on his feet in an instant and Keiran could sense his concern.

"It's one of my stupid migraines. It'll be all right because it always goes away but I can't see properly at the moment."

Keiran closed his eyes and relaxed as the security of Rhys's strong arm slowly guided the way to the tent and his worried voice warned of obstacles. They unzipped the tent. Keiran pulled his boots off, crawled into his sleeping bag and arranged himself comfortably on his thermal pad.

"What's happening?"

It was Mr B.'s voice now.

"It's all right, Peter. I've got a migraine. It'll be gone by the morning. If I lie down and keep my eyes closed it helps me get through it."

"Have you got medication for it?"

"I didn't bring it. It's too soon after the last time, but it doesn't really help anyway. Don't worry. My head feels tight, then I get sleepy, then I wake up in the morning and it's gone."

There was silence for a moment.

"It doesn't sound like we can do much to help you. Would you like a warm drink?"

"Yes thanks."

"Rhys, get yourself organised in the tent and start giving Keiran a head massage while I get the drink."

There was silence for a moment, from Rhys this time.

"Ah! … How do I do that?"

"Lie down. Relax Keiran's head on your chest and try whatever feels good for him. Massage his temples, the back of his head, his eyes, and he's hair. He'll tell you what works best and that's what you do the most off. I'll be back soon with the drink."

Rhys moved himself into position and Keiran settled his head back.

"Keiran! This is all right isn't it? I don't know what I'm doing but Mr B. thinks it might help."

"Rhys! It feels good already."

It did too. Rhys's chest was moving with his breathing and seemed to communicate a sense of security.

"How will I start?"

"Anything."

Keiran felt gentle fingers working through his hair. It was good.

"Try my temples. Both at the same time. That's where it feels tightest."

Rhys's hands moved and after an uncertain start, began to make rhythmic circles.

"What's that like?"

"Don't stop. It really helps."

The gentle contact continued and in an instant of shock Keiran recognised that a sensation of warmth but not warmth, was building in his temples.

"Rhys! I ..."

The sensation exploded ...

Keiran sensed movement and opened his eyes as a match flared and Mr B.'s candle lit up. Keiran turned his head to see better then relaxed against Rhys's chest again and the movement caught Mr B.'s attention.

"Hey, sleepyheads. Are you awake enough to have your drink?"

While sitting up in response to this whispered question a series of thoughts chased through his mind.

He'd been asleep?

Rhys was asleep?

His headache was gone, the candle flame looked crisp and clear, and it must only be a matter of minutes since Rhys was massaging him.

What had happened?

Accepting the warm mug, Keiran took some welcome sips. Rhys stirred. His eyes blinked open and tracked back and forth between Mr B. and Keiran.

"What happened?"

"You fixed my migraine."

"You zapped me."

"So did you. Do you feel all right?"

Rhys sat up and thought about this.

"The same as normal. How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm not sure. Only a couple of minutes I think."

Mr B.'s head was switching back and forth to match the conversation.

"Hey! Earth to Mars! I'm totally left behind here. What are you two talking about?"

"He's a human battery, Mr B! I started rubbing his temples and he knocked me out. Except it didn't hurt."

"It was the same for me. When Rhys rubbed my temples I went to sleep in a second and now I feel better."

"Slowdown. Slowdown, both of you. I had to heat some water but I've only been gone five or six minutes maximum. You were both asleep, which surprised me, but Keiran woke up as soon as I came into the tent and you woke up straight after that, Rhys. Now tell me what happened to you first."

"I've said it really. I rubbed Keiran's head and then he said to try his temples because they felt tight. He said he liked it so I kept going and all of a sudden some kind of shock wave went through me, and the next thing I knew you were both looking at me."

"Hmm! All right, Keiran?"

"Well, it was the same for me. Rhys's saying it was like a shock wave is a really good description for the part where I went to sleep, but just before that I had a strange kind of feeling. Um! It's weird but it was like the feeling I had at the hand paintings when you thought I was blushing. Sort of warm but not really. Peter, it's fixed my migraine. I can't believe it. It always lasts for hours and I have to sleep overnight for it to go away properly."

No one said anything for awhile. Rhys started humming Twilight Zone music and then everyone smiled. They went through it again and Keiran had to explain more of what he'd felt at the hand paintings.

"We'll I've never heard of anything like this. I know that sometimes people get zapped with that faith healing stuff but not the person who does it, and the warmth thing happens with Reiki healing, but yours sounds different, Keiran."

"You're a super healer, Rhys!"

Mr B. laughed.

"Maybe you're both getting the flu and fluked passing out the same time?"

He held his hand on Rhys's forehead, pronounced his temperature normal, then turned to Keiran with the questioning look.

"Well here goes!"

He held his hand on Keiran's forehead now … and after four or five seconds started quivering and shaking. He stopped though and told the rather stunned pair that Keiran's temperature felt normal too. Rhys's mouth opened for a second and then he started laughing. Keiran did too and Mr B. sat there looking as if he was pleased with himself but trying not to show it.The laughing made Keiran relax and he could see that Rhys felt the same way.

"Rhys! Give Keiran another massage. Let's see if it happens again."

The pattern was irresistible. Keiran turned his head so that Mr B. couldn't see, gave a wink, then snuggled into place with his head on Rhys's chest. Gentle fingers started their work and Keiran waited for about thirty seconds before making a dramatic moan and flopping his head from side to side. He heard the same sound from Rhys and then they both lay still, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh no! You poor guys. What am I going to do?"

Mr B. carried on with his mock worry and panic till Keiran was nearly bursting with the effort not to smile.

"I know. I'll pour some cold water to wake them up."

Whoops! Would he do that? Keiran knew Mr B. kept his canteen near the tent entrance.

"I'm awake. I'm awake."

"Me too. I had a quick recovery."

They talked some more about what happened then Mr B. said he was going for his own hot drink.

"Finish giving Keiran that head massage, Rhys, then I think it might be a good idea for him to have an early night. There. Nanny has spoken."

Keiran almost started to say it didn't matter but changed his mind when Rhys started on his temples.

"Try those other things I mentioned too. Three or four minutes for each, but keep coming back to his temples if that's what relaxes him most."

Mr B. left and Keiran lay, quietly enjoying Rhys's ministrations. It made him feel like they were close to each other in a personal kind of way. What was Rhys thinking?

"Rhys, I feel like I'm cheating you because my head isn't aching at all."

"I'll keep going. Mr B.'s ideas always seem pretty sensible to me."

"It does feel good. If you get a headache I'll do the same for you. Okay?"

The massage was so relaxing that Keiran felt his eyes gradually closing and by the time Mr B. got back he was deeply asleep.

The next day was easy but still interesting. There was the hike back to the minibus, then a drive of over an hour to get to the next campsite. This was all on back roads and the first section skirted the base of the Victoria range. After passing some farmland they were back in the bush again till they reached the far northern end of the whole Grampians area where they set up camp at a place called Mt Zero.

The following day was loaded with excitement and wonder.

The excitement came after climbing a steep track to reach a mass of rock called Hollow Mountain, where the morning's activity was a mixture of abseiling and exploring the cracks and fissures which formed an interconnecting set of caves through the top section of the mountain. Keiran loved the abseiling for the adrenaline rush it gave, but he thought the wriggling through clefts in the rock to a narrow ledge with a view of the valley below, then chimneying up a cleft to find a platform with an overhanging rock ceiling was more like an adventure.

The wonder came when half the group went with Mr B. on a five-hour hike, across a large area called Flat Rock, through a jumble of gnarled and eroded boulders to a feature called the Amphitheatre where they walked with their heads raised to look at sheer rock faces and cliff walls. Up the track wound till it eventually turned to follow the wild terrain along the crest of the range where it petered out and disappeared.Now they followed small cairns of rock which showed the way from lookout point to lookout point, from hidden path to rough rock walkway, and even at one stage leading to a cleft in the rock which could only be crossed via a fallen tree trunk.Now their heads were constantly lowered to peer down the gullies and over the rocky ledges to the valley below. Keiran stayed as close to Mr B. as he could because he looked at everything, had interesting explanations about many things, and made whatever was happening more interesting.

"Keiran, here's a special one for your list."

They'd stopped for five minutes to enjoy the view from a rocky ledge and Mr B. pointed to the sky in the south. Two large birds gliding and circling above the rocky peaks gradually moved closer and closer.

"What are they?"

"Wedge-tailed eagles! Watch how long they fly without flapping their wings."

Closer and closer they came, working their way along the line of the range, wheeling and circling, sometimes near the rocks and sometimes out over the plain. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on the aerial display and as they approached Keiran suddenly realised how big they were.

"Look at the size. The swamp harrier was nothing like that."

"Watch them while you can, Keiran. There are only two eagles in all the world that are bigger than these. Some of the females get close to three meters when their wings are spread."

To bring his point home, Mr B. made three large steps from the rock he was sitting on.

"There, that's close to three meters. Isn't it unreal?"

It was hard to believe and Keiran could see similar expressions on the other faces. In a great sweep the eagles approached till their features and markings stood out clearly. One was larger than the other and looked almost black. For several minutes they stayed close and Keiran wondered if they were curious. It felt like they were because he could see their fierce eyes.

"Keiran, they're looking at us. Put your arm out like they do in the falconry stories."

"You and your novels, Rhys. They're wild birds."

Shannon jumped up, climbed on a boulder and stuck his arm out, and then Rhys did the same on an even larger rock.

"Come on. Get into the spirit of it."

The look on Rhys's face and the sound of his voice did exactly that, so Keiran clambered up next to him and held out his own arm. The great eagles wheeled and shot past only ten metres away.

"Wow, look at that!"

Keiran could hear the awe in Rhys's voice. Rhys dropped his arm but Keiran didn't and they watched the eagles bank in another wide circle and head back towards them. The larger, dark one was higher in the sky but the other came gliding in from below Keiran's eye-level. With a vast shock Keiran realised it was coming straight at him. In total disbelief he watched it looming and for several seconds it was as if every bit of motion drained from the world and transferred to the oncoming force. The eagle swept up and with a sudden wing beat, passed directly over Keiran's head with hardly a meter to spare, leaving him with a thudding heart and an image in his brain of fierce, piercing eyes fixed on his own.

Keiran swivelled to watch the diminishing shape but then a great commotion brought his attention back. His heart lurched again because Rhys was lying at the base of the rock. Everyone converged on him but he'd climbed to his feet by the time they arrived.

"God! It frightened me so much I jumped off the rock."

Mr B. was holding his arm by now and wanted to know if he'd hurt himself.

"Ah! ... My backside."

He rubbed his right buttock and walked around for a couple of steps.

"It's all right! But I might end up with a bruised rear I think. Where are they?"

When Rhys looked around so did everyone else but the eagles were gone. Everyone talked excitedly about what had happened but then they headed on their way because Mr B. was starting to worry about the time.

The last section of their walk was the roughest they'd seen so far and Kieran thought they would have taken hours longer to get through if the little cairns of rock hadn't been pointing the best way. As it was they spent most of the time climbing low rock walls, picking their way through deep gullies and trying to avoid the clutches of the tough prickly vegetation. MrB.led all the time and somehow seemed to work out where the nextcairnmarker was likely to be. Kieran followed him next and whenever they came to a climbing or scrambling section Mr B got him to show everyone the best way to tackle it.Rhyskept close and they were now in the habit of sharing anything interesting with each other.

Back at the campsite the two groups swapped stories. Kevin had taken the keen abseilers to one of the biggest cliffs and they were all excited about having had to use the longest rope for a ninety meter drop. The evening meal and talking went on for a couple of hours but then the deepening cold sent most people to the shelter of their tents and the snug warmth of sleeping bags. Kieran thought it was marvellous, sharing the conversation and company with a flickering candle casting the glow on their faces, Mr B's free and Rhys's peering from his down hood. Rhys agreed with Keiran that while the morning's abseiling had been exciting, seeing the eagles was the highlight of the day. Rhys was convinced that the eagle had meant to land on Kieran's arm.

"You could see it slowing down. It was me falling off the rock that frightened it away."

"I don't think so. The slowing down must have been when it changed from gliding to flapping its wings because it suddenly saw us right in in its path."

"I don't think that could be quite right, Kieran. eagles have the most amazing eyesight you could ever imagine and I'm sure it would be aware of you standing on the rock the whole time you were there. How's that bruise feeling, Rhys?"

"Sore! But it's all right."

"Give yourself a massage. That'll fix it in a second."

"Comedian. Hey!"

Kieran squawked when Rhys squished him and dug an elbow into his ribs.

"Help! I'm being attacked by a mummy."

"What?"

Everything stopped for the explanation.

"Look at him. With his sleeping bag hood all tied like that he's an Egyptian mummy."

This got a laugh. Then away they went.

"King Tut."

"The Book of the Dead."

"Return of the mummy."

"Curse of the Pharaohs."

"Quick. Close your eyes, Kieran. If you look at that face your flesh will dissolve next time the sun's rays hit you."

"I'm coming to get you."

Rhys rolled over and brought his face close.Kieran screwed his eyes shut and laughed.

"I saw it. I saw it. It was horrible. One look at that face nearly frightened me to death."

The mummy made weird moaning noises before digging into Kieran's ribs again.

"Help! What's it doing? It's trying to rip my heart out."

This started a discussion between Mr B. and Rhys about Egyptian priests who could reach in through a person's chest to pull a heart out for sacrifice.

"That's not Egyptian, Rhys. It's Aztec. They used to drink the blood from the hearts of victims and throw the bodies to the crocodiles."

"I wonder why they had pyramids too?"

Keiran listened to all these ideas. He'd have to read more books himself. It felt friendly with Rhys digging into his ribs but that finished after a discussion about how to protect against the mummy curse. Mr B. and Rhys decided that smothering his face in sunscreen before he left the tent in the morning was the most practical.

"But we'll have to keep putting it on all the time and what if he brushes it off by accident?"

"He'll have a permanent grin then won't he? We'll cure him though. After we've had breakfast we'll search under rocks or bark for a nice big beetle. You can hold him down, Rhys, and I'll stuff it into his mouth live."

"A beetle?"

"Yes, it should be a scarab but an Aussie beetle should do the trick since it was an Aussie mummy. There are big black ones round here that should be perfect. When his teeth crunch, the green slime will ooze out and fill his mouth."

"Don't worry, Kieran. It might sound revolting but we'll make sure you swallow it all."

"It's not that revolting, Rhys. It'll be like eating dry cornflakes with a new flavour. We'll get him to practice at breakfast tomorrow morning with cornflakes from the minibus."

"What about the green slime?"

"I know just the thing."

"Hey! What about the mummy? We'll have to kill it off or it'll just curse me again. I don't want to eat beetle slime every day."

"You can't kill a mummy, Keiran. It's already dead."

The talk went on for another enjoyable hour before Mr B. blew the candle out, protesting about noisy students keeping him awake all night. Kieran groaned and protested about noisy lecturers keeping everything one awake with their blinding candles.

In the morning Kieran woke to the feeling of soft fingers stroking sunscreen on his face.

"You idiot, Rhys."

"You're all protected now."

And after breakfast Mr B. carried it further.

"Open your mouth, Keiran. Time for your rehearsal."

Crunch! Crunch! It was revolting, but worth the look from Shannon and the smiles from Rhys and Mr B. to get through the spoonful of dry cornflakes with a squeeze of lime flavoured toothpaste.

*


	3. 3

The expedition progressed with a busy time of organising packs and a drive to a new area where the next hike started. After half an hour of walking beside a small creek, past a beautiful waterfall and up a steep scrambling trail, a strikingly desolate scene opened in front of them, a scene of charred trunks and isolated boulders, blackened remnants of vegetation and bare, scorched ground. Cameras and minds recorded this strange fire-scarred environment which stretched to the base of the huge bluff looming ahead. The trail became meaningless and after half an hour of meandering from one point of interest to the next a strange group reached the rocky base of the bluff. Mr B. and Kieran, as leaders, were the biggest mess, but every person looked ready for combat with blackened clothes and charcoal smeared skin. Every brush against blackened, dead vegetation had left dark smudges of burnt ash.

After exploring some rocky overhangs it was time to tackle the bluff itself. Anyone who was worried by the climb was given the option to go with Kevin via an extended easier route, but no one was interested so Mr B. led a slow and careful scramble up the sloping rockface. Erosion and weathering meant there were ample hand and foot holds but every now and again a tricky section would demand extra attention and care. Kieran discovered he had a real gift for being able to pick an easy course and felt flattered when Mr B. deferred to him in pointing out the best way to suit everyone.

The top of the bluff was magnificent with 360 views. Two mountain ranges stretched in jagged arcs to the south with a natural lake in the valley between them, Mount Stapleton and Hollow Mountain showed in the north, and far below, to the east and west, stretched a great plain of mixed bush and farmland. Rhys stood with Kieran and they traced their route back and down and then traced the path of the wildfire and tried to work out where they'd left the walking trail.

"Tents everyone. This is our camp for the night. We'll get set up and if anyone is interested we can make a trek to the top of Mount Difficult."

Twenty minutes later the tents were all set and seven of the group gathered for the trek. Kevin returned from the rocky cliff's edge to their sheltered gully and spoke with Mr B. who then went to the high point with him.

"Trek's off everyone. We've got a storm coming. If we want to do any cooking we'll have to start the fires now."

Three tents had to be moved to make sure they wouldn't flood if there was a downpour, all the cooking fires started, and enough wood collected to keep them going.

"We could have an interesting night, Rhys. Does lightning make you nervous?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, it might tonight. Let's watch."

The sight grew more and more spectacular as the storm swept across the plain, closer and closer. Distant bolts of lightning intermittently highlighted the dark black cloud mass with a random web of angry fire and the trees rustled a warning of the stirring air. The whole group watched from the highest vantage point with murmurs of awe at the fiery pathways forged in the sky and exclamations when the distant rumbles changed to angry shouts. The light dimmed rapidly as the forerunner clouds raced overhead and Kieran jumped in fright when a huge river of flame struck at the burnt landscape below and a thunderclap so loud he could feel it, shook the mountain.

A misty white curtain obliterated everything from view behind it and a spattering of early raindrops sent everyone scurrying.

"Mr B., this is so scary."

"I know. We all wanted to camp on top of a mountain but we didn't plan on something like this."

The three of them were sitting up in pitch dark, speaking in loud voices over the battering rain, waiting and watching for the next burst of instant daylight and its accompanying sound, till the angry front passed, leaving just a constant drumming on the tent fly. The candle flickered to life and Mr B. checked everywhere to see if water was finding its way in but there was no sign. Kieran listened to the rain for a while, curled in his shell of comfort and warmth, then went to sleep.

The rain stopped by morning, which was a great relief, and by the time they'd made their way down the trail, past the now rushing waterfall and along the busy, busy creek to the minibus, the cloud cover was breaking and the sun finding its way through.

Half an hour of driving took them to the next destination, an area called Wonderland, and after three hours of exploration they headed for their last campsite.

The minibus pulled up and it didn't look very interesting at all, just a walking trail heading into the bush, but after loading their backpacks they were soon making their way single file along the base of a great wall of rock.

"He we are. We've got a roof over our head tonight. You can forget your tents if you like but I don't advise it."

The roof Mr B. was talking about was solid rock, stretching up forty meters above the platform which undercut six or seven meters into the base.Kieran was very tempted to try sleeping out, but he helped Mr B. and Rhys put the tent up anyway, all the while listening to comments about volunteering for cryogenic experimentation and how he'd have to be thawed out over the fire in the morning.

"You're a wimp, Rhys."

"I know. But I'll be a warm wimp."

Mr B. collected one of the collapsible water carriers. Kieran grabbed another, and thirty meters further along they collected a supply from a little stream trickling under a jumble of rocks.

"This is why we didn't have to carry water from the minibus. There's always water here."

Kieran was more interested in the rock jumble which sloped upwards between the walls of a gap in the great buttress.

"That's the way to get to the top ... We'll have a look when everyone's settled in."

"What was it?"

"A honey-eater. A white-eared one and you don't see them very often."

It had been strange. The whole group had finished setting up and scrambled to the top of the Bandolier and Mr B. and Kevin were pointing out different features, the Moora Moora water reserve, the wide valley and the section of the Victoria Range which hid the Fortress. Kieran was sitting on a rock next to some scrub, following it all and taking in the details when he heard a close by rustle and flutter. His eyes tracked, caught the movement, then fixed on a small form peeking from the top of one of those prickly bushes. It hopped from branch to branch with busy, quick movements, its dark head and sharp pointed beak cocked from side to side, apparently curious about the intrusion to its domain. Kieran held still, hoping not to frighten it away while he rapidly took in the dark head, olive back and yellowish underneath. Mentally, he coaxed it closer, hoping for a clearer view and watching every little movement. With a noisy flip-flap it launched itself and, to Kieran's startlement, landed on his shoulder.

Oh my, this was amazing.

There were several tiny tugs at his jumper, a hop, several tugs at his hair, then an extraordinarily pleasant sensation as it stayed for a time on the top of his head. Kevin's voice stopped and Kieran saw from the corner of his eye that the others were looking at him. He didn't move though, hoping to prolong his little visitor's stay. There was another tug, a flutter of wings and a flash of yellow as it disappeared into the brush. Kieran searched for a moment for any last sign then turned his head to the now obvious silence and the array of surprised and curious looks.

There was quite a discussion which eventually reached the consensus that the tugs to Kieran's hair and jumper meant it was searching for nesting material.

"Animals like him."

"You think so, Rhys?"

"Well, they come close to him instead of being scared, like the kookaburra, and I still think the eagle was going to land on his arm before I frightened it."

"Maybe he looks like food?"

"Maybe he smells like nectar?"

"Maybe he gives off good vibrations and attracts them?"

"I'm picking up good vibrations!"

Rhys half sang, half chanted the song and Mr B laughed and joined in.Kieran shook his head as the crazy ideas went back and forth, making him smile as they made their way down the gully and wish this wasn't the last night of their expedition.

Tea was fun and then everyone sat around and talked for ages. Kevin's group, who'd done the abseiling, wanted to try it in the dark and descend from above and drop to the ledge near the campfire but it was just talk. Shannon wanted to know if this spot would have been an aboriginal shelter in earlier days and Mr B. explained that the whole Grampians Range was an important area and that they'd find out more about it the next day when they visited the First Australian visitor's Center in Hall's gap.

"I'm certain it would have been, Shannon, but we'll ask the Elder when he gives us his talk."

"An Elder? A real one?"

"The Center arranged it when we made our inquiries about visiting. We're very lucky really because there's someone from Mparntwe visiting relatives who moved to live here, and he's meant to know a lot about the Dreamtime."

"What's Mparntwe?"

Kieran was curious too and he was glad Rhys had asked.

"It's the traditional name for Alice Springs, which is quite a coincidence because it's where we're going for the next College excursion in two months time."

"In Central Australia? Isn't that too far for a College excursion?"

"Not really, Rhys. We'll be flying so it won't take much longer to get there than it did for this excursion."

"What about all the equipment?"

"We'll be taking our personal packs and a tour company in Alice Springs will look after the rest."

"There haven't been any notices about it?"

"There will be in the week after we get back to College. And if you're interested, anyone who came on this excursion will have a priority if we get too many wanting to go."

Kieran was definitely interested and he thought Rhys might be too but he was shaking his head.

"It will cost too much. It'll have to with the air flights."

"No it won't. Part will be paid by the Student Council, and College knows that so few students could afford it the excursion wouldn't go ahead unless they help out as well. The overall cost won't be much more than this one so if you'd like to go I suggest you put you name in and start saving a few pennies."

"Will you be going?"

"Absolutely. Professor Miles knows that I'm more interested in our First Australians than any other staff member as well as having experience with student excursions, so I was the first one he asked."

Kieran vaguely knew Professor Miles as someone from the Anthropology Department.

"There are some wonderful hikes and things to see, Rhys, so don't miss out."

Rhys looked at Kieran who nodded enthusiastically. If Mr B. was going it was sure to be interesting.

"I'd like to go, but if it's only two months away I wouldn't be able to save up enough money without getting a job of some kind and I'm not going to do that because I need all the time I can spare for my study."

Mr B. gave a serious looking nod.

"Apply for it, Rhys. There's always some way to manage."

"What does Elder mean?"

"It's someone who's very respected in the First Australian community, often because they are a natural leader, but sometimes because they have special knowledge or wisdom. I've never spoken to one before, so tomorrow will be quite special.

Shannon went to build up the fire but Kevin stopped him because the time was getting on and the next day would be very busy and long. After making a hot chocolate drink with water from the billy Kieran and Rhys moved to their tent. They talked about the day for a while and then some more when Mr B. arrived after checking everyone was okay. Sleeping outside the tent would have been interesting but Kieran decided that being inside was definitely more friendly and companionable.

Kookaburras woke him in the morning and then there was all the activity of getting breakfast and packing the tents and all their gear for the walk down to the minibus. Rhys wanted to make a quick trip up the gully again to see what Moora looked like in the early morning light but there wasn't enough time and after half an hour of walking down the trail the minibus started on its way to Hall's Gap.

He wasn't old. Not really old at any rate. Probably middle-aged. Kieran laughed at himself for having the perception that an Elder would be an old person. The group was gathered in a conference room and Mr B. and Kevin had just come in with two members of staff who'd shown everyone some big photos of the local rock art, and another First Australian who'd made the media presentation in what they called the Dreaming Theatre. The Elder was darker skinned than any of them and something about him demanded attention. After being introduced he spent some time looking at each person before he spoke.

"Welcome to Country. My people greet you and hope you have enjoyed your stay. Can anyone tell me what season of the year this is?"

Shannon called out that it was autumn.

"Not here. We use more sensible names."

He paused to look for any other response and, in the quiet, Kieran raised his hand. He'd seen this on the wall in the Dreaming Theatre before the lights went out.

"I think it might be Cockatoo time."

"Excellent. I think you might have tracker's eyes ... How many of you have seen the big black cockatoos flying overhead and calling with their creaky-door sound?"

There were nods and a general murmur of assent.

"Gariwerd people have six seasons. This one, as well as Honey-bee, Nesting Bird, Wildflower, Butterfly and Eel season. My people, in Central Australia, have only two seasons but they are subdivided into seven groups. Have your teachers told you anything about the Dreamtime?"

There were more looks and nods but no one said anything till Rhys spoke up.

"Mr B. told us a bit about it when we were sitting around the campfire. He said it's very complicated."

The Elder nodded then asked what parts of Gariwerd they'd visited on the trip and listened to the various place names as they were called out.

"There are Dreamtime stories which involve every one of those places. My favorite is the one about how Roses Gap was formed."

Kieran listened, completely fascinated, to the story of Tchingal the huge emu and how he chased Waa the crow for picking at his egg and made a huge gap in the mountains to get at Waa when he hid in a crack in the rocks.There were more stories and then an explanation of the relationships between First Nation people and how they were divided into two major groups called moieties. Mr B. asked a question about why the rock art was so important and whether it would die out with the coming of modern times when people weren't living off the country like they did in the old ways.

"That is a very good question, Mr Teacher, but you are only partly right. Yes, the majority of First Australians now live in towns and cities but there are still many who visit these places to maintain the images and, in most areas, there is a core of people who pass on the local knowledge and heritage."

He looked to the Center staff who all nodded. One of them said the Gariwerd area had fifteen people sharing and recording their local Dreamtime stories.

"Are there special places that they don't know about?"

All eyes turned to Rhys and the Elder nodded.

"There are many places like that. Why do you ask?"

Rhys turned to Mr B who nodded for him to go ahead.

"We think we found one. Not far from the Fortress."

A rapid interchange passed between the Elder and the staff in a language none of the listening group understood. The Elder held one hand up signifying Rhys should say no more then asked to talk with him when the session was finished.

"The Fortress area is one of the most important in the whole of Gariwerd and we know a number of places which are kept secret. Can you explain the exact location for us?"

"Mr B. took us there so he can tell it better."

Kieran nodded. He and Mr B. had been asked to accompany Rhys when the Elder learnt that three of them had been to the special spot. Mr B.'s description was very, very careful and obviously pinpointed the exact location in the minds of the two Centre staff who were with them. There was more talk between the staff and the Elder which couldn't be understood.

"Why do you think that might be a special place? Mudgee knows the rocks you speak of but they are not known in the local story."

"They must be. They were faint but we could definitely see the hand shapes on the rock."

"Hand shapes?"

Mr B. took over.

"Rhys is right. I found them by chance on a previous trip and wondered if my imagination was seeing something, but Rhys and Kieran both see the same thing."

"Kieran even thought the rock went warm when he touched it. That was definitely imagination but it made us think about it."

Kieran wished Rhys hadn't said that but then the three of them were astonished at the excited exchange between the Elder and the two staff, and then involved for nearly another ten minutes with questions about the details of their actions at the site and all their feelings and thoughts.

"Thank you, Rhys. We believe you have found something very special indeed, and tomorrow a group of us will investigate the rocks your teacher describes. His directions sound accurate but can you give your own version as a backup?"

That happened and then Kieran was asked the same thing. The Elder went away somewhere while the two staff explained that if anything came of their investigation they would be acknowledged for their part in it. The Elder returned and very formally gave Kieran a short stick with a number of symbols burnt into it.

"When you travel to Mparntwe you present this message stick to my people and they will know you are especially welcome, and other elders will talk with you and make sure you have an interesting time."

Oh no! Not now. Kieran fumbled for his cell phone and, through the fog of migraine and unstable vision, pressed the speed dial for Rhys's number. The answer wasn't immediate, not this early in the morning, but eventually it came.

"Hello?"

"Rhys, it's me. Do you think you could come over and help me? I've got the worst migraine ever and I can't even stand up properly. I'd lie in bed and sleep it off but the scholarship exam starts in two hours."

"What? You can't even stand up? You want me to get a doctor?"

"No, a doctor will just make me stay in bed. Can we try a head massage like at the Fortress? It's my only chance to do the scholarship."

There was a silence before Rhys answered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kieran closed his eyes and waited. In the quiet the throb in his temples was more noticeable and he felt like yelling at it to go away. The knock on the door came sooner than expected, and then walking to unlock it was so disorienting he had to crawl then haul himself up by feel to unsnib the lock.

"You look awful. I really think we should get a doctor."

"Help me back to the bed first, Rhys."

Rhys's strong arm was supporting him in a flash.

"When I open my eyes everything's double vision and weird, and I get so off-balance I can't stand up. I took a tablet but it's useless ... Can we try the massage thing please? It might help and if it doesn't I'll get a doctor."

Rhys didn't say anything, just positioned himself on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Kieran's forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Where do you want me to start? Rubbing your temples like the other time?"

"Yes, please."

"Both temples at the same time?"

"Yes, please."

After a few moments of gentle rubbing Rhys asked if he should keep going or try something else.

"Stay like that. It's where the throbbing seems to be and it feels good."

Rhys's fingers worked, and then hesitated. Kieran surfaced at the cessation of the comforting attention.

"What?"

"Your skin's starting to feel warmer."

Kieran pressed his own fingertips to his temples.

"It feels normal to me. It might be from the rubbing."

Rhys resumed his ministrations and gave a laugh at Kieran's murmurs of appreciation.

"Yikes! I'm sure you're warmer."

Kieran automatically opened his eyes to check Rhys's expression then hastily scrunched them shut again.

"You're going to zap me again. I remember this feeling from last time."

Kieran started to answer but didn't. Rhys was right and exactly as last time the strange sensation of heat, but not heat, welled ... And welled ... And welled.

...What? Now he was being crushed? Kieran opened his eyes and abruptly smiled. Rhys was sprawled right across his chest, holding him trapped.

Oh my! No throbbing. No trouble with his eyes. Rhys really had fixed him.

Kieran took proper stock of himself and laughter and amazement built together. Apart from being trapped he felt good. No, not just good, really good. Was Rhys okay? Yes, he was breathing slowly and steadily and appeared to be relaxed and asleep. Kieran lay still, remembering that Rhys had taken a few minutes longer to wake last time. Whatwasthe time? Ten to eight. A quick calculation showed about fifteen minutes of missing time and forty minutes till he needed to head for the exam room.Four minutes passed before Rhys stirred, opened his eyes and stared, then sat up abruptly.

"You did it again! ... Are you all right?"

"Totally, apart from being crushed by a great lump for the last twenty minutes. What about you? Do you feel different?"

Rhys looked at his hands.

"They must have burns on them somewhere but they don't."

"Rhys, you did it again. It fixed me. I can't believe this. You're amazing!"

"Not me. You're the one with a million volts zapping out of you. I said you're like a human battery and this proves it. Kieran, you better get up and get ready."

Kieran looked at his clock. 8:05.

"We'll talk about it later. Do you want some toast?"

Time was now pressing and Kieran rushed through a shower, dressed in his black jeans and white T-shirt with the dragon image, gobbled a couple of pieces of toast that were now ready, then headed out with Rhys beside him.

"This is amazing. I was so miserable and now my mind's as clear as anything. I feel like I'm going to do really well. You must have pushed extra energy into me."

"As if ... You'll do well because you studied so hard."

"I'm going to make sure you get top marks for your maths and your physics."

"Physics? I don't need help with that. I'm already passing. You just want to do more slave driving."

"Only if you want to."

Kieran checked and felt sorry for Tan who was looking distinctly worried. There were two others with them but they meant nothing to Kieran as they were from different class groups and he only knew them by sight. There was still an hour to go in this three-hour sitting and any apprehension of his own had disappeared in the fifteen minute pre-reading time when he worked out that he wouldn't even have to tackle the only two questions in the third section which looked like they might be puzzling.The third section was always the most difficult and today was no exception, except that, in a complete departure from all the previous exams, the instructions said to attempt only four of the seven questions being presented. Now the only concern was time, and even with this he was ahead of his early plan. An undercurrent of excitement started to bubble but he pushed it aside and focused on the question in front of him.

"Ten minute warning, students."

Kieran looked up, startled. Yes, he was almost finished. There was only a graphical representation still to do and Mr B's method meant it would be straightforward.

There was a five-minute warning while he carefully finished all his labelling, and all that was left was to check that every page was named and in proper order.

"Are you all right? Is your head aching? Can you see properly? How did you go?"

Kieran smiled at this criss-cross of questions coming from Mr B. and Rhys, who were waiting at the door.

"I'm totally all right. And I went really well. I even finished the whole third section."

Mr B. shook his head.

"You couldn't have. You never managed with any of the practice tests, and anyway it's designed so you can't."

"They changed it so you could choose any four out of seven questions."

"You had enough time to do the whole four?"

"Only just. I nearly got finger cramps from writing so quickly but that's Rhys's fault for giving me so much extra energy."

Mr B. looked back and forth between them.

"Amazing. Will we celebrate tonight?"

"Before I even get the results?"

"Were your four questions right?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll celebrate. You'll have that tutoring job next year and, Rhys, you're being coached by an honor level student."

"An honor level slave driver you mean."

"Kieran, explain what happened with this head massage business. Rhys says you both passed out again but it cleared your migraine."

"And my eyes. He's got magic fingers."


End file.
